Carbon nanotubes are a potential solution for realizing interconnections, especially by forming vias or interconnect lines.
As far as interconnect lines are concerned, an extremely dense material consisting of a strand of single-walled nanotubes (SWCNT) or nanotubes having a small number of walls (multi-walled carbon nanotube (MWCNT) is capable of establishing a connection between bonding pads as shown in the diagram in FIG. 1.
One feasible technical solution for producing this type of product involves using catalytic growth of carbon nanotubes. In fact, nanotubes having a length of several millimeters have already been produced [1] and this length is sufficient for the envisaged applications.
Nevertheless, producing such a product entails technical difficulties which have not yet been overcome:                Localizing growth of the nanotubes on the flanks of the structure;        Guiding the nanotubes from one bonding had to the adjacent pad;        Producing a connection with a very high density of electrically connected CNTs.        
The last issue is especially problematic. So far, very high densities of nanotubes have only been obtained on insulating films [2].
The objective of the invention is therefore to propose a technical solution which makes it possible to solve these problems and, especially, to overcome the difficulty of depositing a catalytic layer in order to initiate the growth of nanotubes on vertical walls.